the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/Find Confidence in yourself
Kind of an unusual topic but as well very needy and nowadays, possibly a very helpful one. Today, many of the students worldwide suffer from not trusting themselves and thinking that they can't do somethings, that they're not good enough or are weak. The main reason why they think about themselves this way is because someone told them they can't do it, someone told them they aren't strong enough or are afraid. Like every normal human we start getting disappointed in ourselves. We start giving up on our dreams, stop doing things we love and even worse - we start turning other people down. Being brave is normally hard for a teenager when it comes to facing his fears, because he's afraid that he's going to fail at it and once again, make things worse. Too much braveness isn't good as well, but not having any is worse. So, today, I'm going to tell you guys how to face your fears and become a bit more brave. Because life is all about going forward and facing the hardest challenges, no matter what it takes. Begin focusing on your problems in a quiet area. Don't make your decisions when you're mad. When we're mad at something or someone, we often forget about everything around and only focus on that moment, leading it to making decisions that we're not very sure of, that sometimes can cause us extra worrying. Try finding a small quiet place where nobody often goes to, even your room works. This way you will feel alone and won't be afraid of someone to walk in and start asking you what's wrong, unless, you really trust that person. When you're alone in your little area, and are feeling calm, you can finally start thinking about your fears and begin processing on how to face them. Take actions slowly. Don't make decisions quickly without thinking everything through, at first take your time and think about the consequences and how you will get away with something. Get a cup of tea. Because drinking tea in a quiet place is one of the best ways to calm yourself down. Works for me all the time. Don't take what people say to you too seriously. Long story short, that's what I have done a few years back. I was doing something I thought I was good at, but I failed and a person at school pushed me around, joked about me with others, tried to make me feel down. He succeeded, and my worries about failing at that certain thing lasted for over 2 years. Thankfully, I found confidence in myself and finally decided that his words aren't worth my worrying, realised that life isn't that bad even though it seemed the opposite. Everything happening to you happens for a reason, and only if you think you can't handle it anymore, there's always going to be a next chance. Take risks. Try doing things you don't usually do. Of course, don't do things that can cause you death, do small things that you find challenging, things that you're a bit afraid of. Life's all about living, so don't waste your time worrying and instead, try doing some things you find hard. Becoming a little nervous about something else other than your biggest fear/worst enemy will blow your mind off and will make you focus on what's happening now and not the past, nor the future. Live like there's no tomorrow. Do nice things to other people. (or pets) Doesn't mean you have to become an angel, but it will really help you find confidence in yourself, and as well will make you feel needed. Doing things that will make other people happy will at least make you smile for a moment, which is still a good thing. For example, make your mom & dad a cup of coffee, buy your friend a snack etc. Go for a walk. You may be lazy, but it helps. Try going out right after you get back from school/college, this way you'll still be a bit active and won't feel lazy. Even better, if you have a dog, take your dog with you, then you'll feel more safe and during spending your time with your pet you'll somehow feel that life isn't that bad and there are small certain things that make you happy. At this moment, it'd be spending time with your dog. Take deep breaths. There are times when we just want to take a short break from everything and be on our own, there are times we want to prove ourselves that we can do it. Take deep breaths a few times a day. This is your life, it's your decision how you want to live. Be yourself. Be happy. Listen to inspirational music. Songs are all about getting a deeper look into the lyrics. Especially when you're feeling low, you should listen to such songs like "Simple Plan - Welcome To My Life/This Song Saved my Life", "Little Mix - Little Me" or "Kelly Clarkson - People Like Us/Stronger". The music may not be your style, but it's all about the lyrics. These songs always help me feel confidence in being myself. ---- That's it for today! If you need more tips, comment your problems below and I'll for sure try to help you out. I'm here for you. Start realising that you only live once and you must encourage yourself to make this journey worth living. Life is a gift, we should appreciate it. :) Thanks for reading, I'm glad if I helped! Yours truly, David. Category:Blog posts